Total Drama Bokurano
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: Sixteen characters from Bokurano compete in a reality show hosted by Dung Beetle for ten million yen and one wish. However, things aren't always what they seem. Watch as a diabolical scheme unfolds under the guise of a reality show. Currently in the prologue.


**Disclaimer: **I did not create the Canadian TV series Total Drama Island or the anime Bokurano. They were created by the duo of Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis and Mohiro Kitoh respectively. Thanks to all of them for providing two great shows for me to build this fanfic off of.

**Note: **Hello Bokurano and Total Drama fanfiction communities. I've done Total Drama fanfiction for a while and this is my first foray into Bokurano fanfiction. I was introduced to that anime two months ago and I can say it has become one of my favorites. For those of you wondering, this story only contains Bokurano characters. The location and format are the only things borrowed from Total Drama. There will be a few pairings, some official, some not. I'm sure you'll be able to figure them out quickly. There will be spoilers for the entirety of Bokurano, both the anime and the manga, so proceed with caution.

**Rating: **I'll keep it at K+ for now, but who knows what will happen?

Let's get started…

…

…

* * *

**Chapter 0 - The Gathering  
**

Two thirteen year old girls stood in an empty, orange void. In front of them was a tiny floating creature whose body was shaped like a pear. He had two Mickey Mouse style ears on the top of his body and a tail on the bottom that looked like a really long goatee. His face consisted of two dot eyes and a smile that resembled a shark's grin. His entire body was white, except for his cheeks, which were red.

"Alright girls." He said, "Looks like we're going to yet another universe."

The girl on his left had short, black hair and freckles. She was wearing a brown tank top with red stars on it along with blue shorts. Her name was Yoko Machi, though most people referred to her as "Machi."

"What's the name of the world we're going to next?" Machi asked.

"I think it's 'Earth' or something like that." The creature nonchalantly replied.

The girl on the right had pink hair that was slightly longer than Machi's. She wore a pink dress over a purple bodysuit. Her name was Yuu Usui.

"Uhh... excuse me, Dung Beetle..." Yuu said timidly.

"That's Sir Dung Beetle to you!" The creature snapped, making Yuu cower in fear. Despite his odd name, Dung Beetle demanded respect from everyone.

After a few seconds, Yuu regained her composure. "Sir Dung Beetle," she continued. "I've always wondered. What happens to our sacrifices once we... you know?"

"They die a happy death or something like that. I don't really know." Dung Beetle said, turning himself to one side. "The point I want to make is that we're doing things a bit differently this time. Normally, we would have our victims fight in a giant robot to protect their universe from being destroyed. However, the Masterminds have decided that the number of universes has depleted to a maintainable level and will cease the battles for a while. They still need sacrifices, so they left it up to me to create a new way to gather them."

"What's that?" Machi asked.

"The inhabitants of this 'Earth' invented something called 'Reality TV.'" Dung Beetle explained, "Basically, it's when several people are grouped into one location and develop relationships and lash out on each other as the cameras roll. In some reality shows, the people compete in challenges and vote each other out until one is standing. That is how we're sacrificing our victims. Once they're voted out, they die. Any questions?"

"Yes." Yuu said, "If people are being voted out until one is left, does that mean either Machi or I will be sacrificed?"

"Don't worry about that." Dung Beetle answered. "I'll fix the results so that you and Machi are the final two. From there, we'll go to a different world and gather more sacrifices."

"If a universe isn't being destroyed, then what's the point of the show?" Machi asked, "Wouldn't it be easier to kill sacrifices once they're gathered?"

"True, but from the reality shows I've seen, there are a ton of topless women!" Dung Beetle replied, cackling. "That's the major selling point for me!"

"You realize our sacrifices are all thirteen years old..." Machi sighed, rolling her eyes.

Dung Beetle ignored her and continued. "You two and fourteen other punks will be staying in a coastal town for two weeks before you'll be shipped to the island where the reality show is taking place. They call the island Camp Wawanakwa. In the two weeks before the show starts, get to know the prey. Their strengths, weakness, and whatnot. If possible, try to find out what makes them tick. That'll lead to some great blowups!"

"Is that really necessary?" Machi asked.

"Yeah, all reality shows have the contestants freaking out." The callous creature answered, "I'll be transporting you down to Earth in a few minutes. Don't screw this up!"

As Dung Beetle disappeared, the two girls looked at each other.

"I have a feeling this is very wrong." Yuu said.

"Why are you worrying? The Masterminds said that the sacrifices are granted eternal happiness when they die." Machi told her.

"Just because the Masterminds said it doesn't make it true, does it?" Yuu asked.

"They're the most trustworthy people we know." Machi replied. "Plus, we'll have to do what they say or else we'll get the ax instead."

Yuu looked away from her friend in silence. "It can't be worth sacrificing others to save ourselves." She thought.

Machi and Yuu disappeared from the void, about to take on their next mission on Planet Earth.

* * *

**Closing**

For those of you wondering who the heck Yuu is, she was a minor character that appeared in episode twenty of the anime. Despite her short screen time, she made quite the impact. My original draft of this story contained just the fifteen lead characters. Since I wanted to have an even number of boys and girls, I added Yuu as the sixteenth character. I really want to explore her personality more than what was shown in the anime.

The next chapter will go straight into the competition. That's right! For those of you who read Almost! Total Drama Action, I'll be skipping over that filler chapter nonsense!

For those of you wondering, the "elimination order" won't be the same as in the show, if you know what I mean. That would be way too predictable!

I hope to update again soon! Read and review!


End file.
